


Escort Mission: Solid Snake x Reader

by BarbieJeez



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm so sorry I wrote Meryl out of this., Major Spoilers, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader and Otacon are friends, Romance, Solid Snake aggressively flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieJeez/pseuds/BarbieJeez
Summary: After you and your friend Hal are attacked in the lab by a Cyborg Ninja, you're tasked with leading Solid Snake to the Underground Maintenance Base to destroy Metal Gear.
Relationships: Solid Snake/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Cyborg Ninjas and Metal Rulers

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Violence, blood, etc.

If I had to describe my sense of self-preservation, it would definitely be along the lines of “absolute shit”. Not exactly in the sense of forgetting to eat or stubbing my toe too often. It’s more like I’m about to fend off a strange man with just a metal drafting ruler while he’s holding a katana. 

Both Hal and I were confined into the lab, other than being held hostage by a group of terrorists, we had no information on the current situation. After hearing a commotion from outside the door a stranger walked in initially disguised by stealth camouflage. Hal was unfortunately the first person this stranger saw and aggressively approached. Hal had already been backed up against the wall and slid down the floor before I could do anything. I grabbed the first thing mildly weapon-like which happened to be a flimsy ruler and inserted myself in between the two. I gripped the ruler tightly in my hands, staring at what seemed to be where the eyes would be located on the helmet. A robotic voice rang through the laboratory causing the skin to crawl up my spine, 

“Where is my friend?” 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, who are you?” I asked, trying to put on a brave face but Hal had already pissed himself and I honestly felt like I was about to do the same thing. The cyborg and I stood at a standstill for what felt like ages before another man slipped into the room quietly through the same door. Unlike the cyborg, this man was wearing a slim, black stealth suit and a bandana which obscured his forehead and eyebrows.

“Aww, what next?” Hal cried out from behind me alerting the armored man to the presence behind him. 

“Sssnaaake.” That same robotic voice ran through the room. I could only assume that was the name of the man he was now staring at.

“You’re that ninja, who are you?” The man in black spoke. His voice was low and gravely, I wondered if he naturally talks like that or if he does that to be threatening. 

I turned around to help Hal off the ground as we both watched in shock, he leaned over and whispered to me, “What’s with these guys? It’s like one of my Japanese animes.” I nodded in agreement, his comparison wasn’t too far off. It was as if we were watching some wild west movie standoff and one of them could shoot any moment 

The man known presumably as Snake kept asking questions but the robot just kept retorting with strange, cryptic responses. All I knew in my gut was a fight was about to break out and neither Hal nor I would be able to get to the door without those two men noticing. The next best thing that I could think of was hiding in one of the lockers. I grabbed Hal and shoved him into the open locker next to us causing him to yelp in surprise. 

That must have grabbed the two men’s attention because before I could follow after Hal I felt a metal hand grab me by the wrist. Before I had a moment to react I was spun around and slammed onto a nearby desk, my nose colliding with the hard surface and blood dripping onto papers that were once neatly stacked. I grit my teeth in pain, trying not to cry out and the cyborg ninja pinned me down to the metal desk, one hand pressing down on the back of my neck and the other gripping my wrists with inhuman strength.

“I need those two, get your hands off her.” Snake commanded, and surprisingly, my assailant complied, loosening his grip on me and walking away. I fell to the floor with a dull ‘thud’ and I gasped for air as I scooted back towards the wall. I held my hand over my broken nose, smearing blood on my face and hand. My head spun and I could hear the two men fighting, there was no point in listening though. My ears rang as I went in and out of consciousness. 


	2. Metal Gear REX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood

My eyes slowly opened as I saw a blurry figure in front of me, Hal gently held my face as he wiped the blood off of my nose and cheek.

“Are those two guys gone?” I asked quietly.

“One of them is.” He responded. My eyes shifted to my left and I saw the man dressed in black sitting on one of the control panels. His arms were crossed and he was watching me from the corner of his eye. 

“You’re Snake, right? That’s what I heard that cyborg call you.” He nodded and hummed (Which honestly sounded more like a growl) in response as he stood up from the panel.

“I came to get information about Metal Gear and it seems like the two of you were tricked into creating a Nuclear weapon.” Snake said bluntly and I sat up in shock. Hal stood and pushed his glasses up a little before I could respond.

“Yeah about that, turns out we weren’t working on a defense system. REX was intended as a Nuclear weapon, never for TMD and we were kept in the dark this entire time.” My stomach churned as Hal told me all this, I was speechless. I rubbed my brow bone with my hand as I attempted to process the information I was given. 

“Aren't they getting ready to launch? They haven’t called for either of us in a while so they must be ready, we need to do something.” 

“We were just talking about that. We may need to destroy Metal Gear if the override keys don’t work. I need someone to lead me to the Underground Maintenance Base and your friend would only slow me down with his leg.” Snake said as he walked towards the two of us.

“I can take you there, I think my nose is broken but that shouldn’t hinder me from being able to get you to REX.” Snake reached his hand out and I took it, he helped me up from the floor. “I have a security level four card so we’ll be able to get to REX in time.” I took the card out of my coat and handed it to him. He took the small card and lingered for a moment. Suddenly, Snake stepped closer to me, looking me up and down. His chest was practically up against mine. 

“You’re okay, right? Nothing bothering you?” He questioned me. My heart jumped as he placed a hand on my arm.

“Other than my nose I’m fine, I don’t think I understand what you’re talking about.” I stuttered. He obviously caught on to how nervous he was making me and quickly stepped back. 

“Nothing, I’m just glad you’re okay.” I raised an eyebrow at him and he continued, “I’m a bit nervous, everyone else I’ve saved suddenly dies.”

“You’re bad luck, man.” Hal chimed in.

“Forget it, doctor.” Snake retorted.

“Call me Otacon, it stands for Otaku Convention.” I rolled my eyes at Hal’s goofy codename. “My frequency is 141.12 so if either of you needs to get in contact with me for weapons or rations I can get them for you.” I nodded and gave Hal a tight hug. “Good luck, stay safe.” He said before turning on his stealth camo and leaving the room, leaving Snake and I by ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I found a better name. Even if the Metal Gear Series has some of the worst escort missions.


	3. Casual conversation in the Lift

“So what should I be calling you then?” Snake asked as he turned to me.

“Just call me (y/n).” I responded, not wanting to be called a codename like Hal.

“Pretty name for a pretty woman.” Snake quipped. I scoffed in return, 

“I’m flattered, now let’s get going. I want Metal Gear destroyed as soon as possible before anyone gets killed.” 

“That’s no way to talk to your bodyguard.” He said, faking being insulted. I ignored his comment and stepped out into the cold hallway.

"The building we're in right now has one floor above ground and two below, we need to go through the commander's room on floor B1 since the overland route is currently blocked by glaciers." The both of us stepped into the lift and as the doors closed Snake handed me a pistol.

“Use my .45, just in case.” I stared at the gun before hesitantly taking it from his hand. “Y’know how to use a gun right?” He questioned me. 

“I do, I used to go hunting with my dad. I just haven’t shot a gun in a while and I’m definitely not used to shooting a person.” I responded nervously, hopefully, the two of us could stay hidden enough to not have to defend ourselves from the guards. “I guess I didn’t expect this to happen, both Hal and I thought we were making a device that would prevent wars, not begin them. I was stupid to think something like that was possible.” 

“You’re not stupid.” 

“What?”

“You’re not stupid for wanting to do the right thing. You were just taken advantage of.” Something in Snake’s eyes as he said that to me caused a warmth to bloom in my chest. It was different from his blunt flirting from before. I looked at the lift’s panel and saw we were almost to our destination. 

"I'll make sure I don't get in your way, don't hesitate to leave me behind if you have to, I also have stealth camo like Otacon if I need it," I said and he gave me a small nod. The doors of the lift opened and Snake motioned for me to get back, I moved behind him and carefully held the gun, mentally preparing to defend myself. Snake stepped into the hallway and his shoulders relaxed

"There's no guards" he called out to me. I followed him and looked around. He was right, no one was in the hallways except for the two of us. It didn't feel right, something was going to happen but I didn't know what. 

I slowly began walking down the corridor that led to the commander's office and opened the first door. My footsteps echoed through the quiet hallway, tension, and anxiety twisting in my chest as I continued towards the second door. I was about to open the door before my head began pounding, images flashing through my head.

"Something’s wrong" I quietly called out before stumbling, leaning against the wall to regain my balance. 

"Are you okay?" Snake asked, stepping towards me. I shook my head and held my hand out, stopping him.

“Don’t come here.” I continued. My mind felt fuzzy, I was losing control of myself. Something in my gut told me I shouldn’t be holding a weapon so I dropped the pistol to the floor before weakly kicking it away. I grabbed my head and sunk to the floor, my thoughts slowly turning into static. 


	4. Changing Controller Ports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild Sexual Content, Violence, Mind Controll

(y/n) had suddenly begun acting strange, kicking her weapon away from herself before sinking to the floor, her hands grasping her head. “What happened?” I asked carefully stepping towards her. 

“I’m fine.” She suddenly responded, she grabbed her gun and stood back up. “Okay, let’s go.” she turned and walked to the door. Her voice was monotone and the way she walked was... off. The same monotone voice pulled me out of my thoughts, “Come on Mr. FOXHOUND, the Commander is waiting for you.” (y/n) motioned to the door. I cautiously walked past her and opened the door with the card she had given me earlier, walking into the office. The doors closed behind us and (y/n) suddenly yelled as if she was attacked. I quickly spun around to see her lift the pistol towards me. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was labored as if she was struggling.

“Snake... Do you like me?” She breathed, stepping closer. I stepped back but was stopped by the desk in the middle of the room. She continued, the barrel of the gun pointed towards my face and her finger on the trigger. “Hold me.. Snake! Hurry make love to me Snake! I want you..” Her voice didn’t sound like her own. The voice of whatever it was that was controlling her took over. I needed to snap her out of it without using my weapons. When she got close enough I grabbed the gun from her grip and pulled her closer to me. Ramming my fist into her already broken nose, the pain was enough to knock her out. She slumped down into my arms and I lowered her to the floor. 

“Useless woman.” A voice hissed. I pulled my gun, ready to fight. 

My eyes opened as I felt a sharp pain spread throughout my forehead. I was lying against the cold floor with blood dripping from my nose again. I could hear someone talking from behind me. Lifting myself from the floor, I wiped the blood away from my nose with my sleeve. Snake was crouched over a man who had been riddled with bullet holes, most likely Snake’s doing. 

“You burned your village down to bury your past?” 

“I see that you have suffered the same trauma as well, you and I are very alike.” The man on the floor continued talking as I walked over to the two. His face was disfigured and he most likely covered it up with the gas mask that lay next to his head. He rasped and coughed between his words, it was obvious he was about to die. 

“I have seen true evil. You Snake, you’re just like the boss. No. You’re worse. Compared to you, I’m not so bad.” I could only imagine what that meant. “I read her mind as well,” he resumed. 

“(y/n)’s?” Snake questioned, the man nodded.

“I saw you there, it’s obvious you already have made an impact on her. Found a place in her heart.”

“A place in her heart?” My face burned with embarrassment at the egregious violation and hearing Snake repeat that back. I stayed silent though as the man continued. 

“I have one last request.” 

“What is it?” Snake responded. 

“My mask... put it back on.” He was struggling to speak more and more by the second. 

“Okay.” Snake’s voice was soft, almost delicate, as he put the mask back on. That familiar feeling swelled in my chest again. 

“If you want to find your future, go through that door.” A bookshelf behind the desk slid to the side, revealing a doorway. I’ve never used my power to help someone before… It’s strange… It feels kind of nice.” 

One last breath was released before life left his body. The two of us stared for a moment at the corpse on the floor. “Let’s go.” Snake commanded and we left the room. 


	5. Expert Snipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence

I followed Snake down the dark tunnel, my eyes slowly adjusting to the absence of light. So many questions were bouncing around in my head but I wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to ask. 

“Thank you” I broke the silence, “For saving me, I mean.” 

“I was just doing what had to be done.” He responded, not bothering to look at me as he did so.

“You didn’t have to save me though, you could have just killed me the moment something was off but you went out of your way to spare me. I appreciate it.”

“I don’t want to see any woman die right in front of me.” I hummed in response before silence fell over the both of us, spare for the footsteps. 

“What’s your name, like, your real name?” I asked. He paused for a moment, hesitating, before continuing to walk again. 

“My name isn’t important." I decided not to push further as we continued, I could hear howling from a distance "Wolves?" I asked not expecting an answer. 

"Wolf dogs, half-wolf half husky." 

"How do you know that?" 

"I ride dog sleds, I'm a musher" A quiet laugh escaped my lips, he won't tell me his name but would tell me that tidbit of his life such as that. 

"You have dogs?" I tried to pry a little bit. 

"Huskies, 50 of them." My mouth gaped a little, he said that as if having 50 dogs was the normal amount a person has. I laughed again, this time Snake taking notice. "What?" He grumbled. 

"Sorry just the thought of you caring for so many dogs is kinda sweet." I admitted. He coughed a little and covered his mouth for a moment, trying to brush it off as scratching at his chin. He turned around and continued down the tunnel. Coming to a small hole in the wall. 

"You go ahead through there, I can't fit so I'll find another way around. I think I saw a different entrance way." I nodded and began hoisting myself up to get through. Snake must have thought I was struggling because his hands grabbed my waist and he lifted me slightly. 

"I was getting through fine, don't worry." I reassured him. "Or did you just want an excuse to touch me?" I teased as I finished squeezing my way through. He did that same little action of covering his mouth and coughing as he did a minute ago, "Sorry." He mumbled. He almost sounded flustered, that was his payback for messing with me earlier. Once he made sure I had made it through he made his way to the other entrance he mentioned. 

I turned and saw a small dog, or wolf-dog sitting and staring at me, its tail wagging expectantly. I stared at it a moment before the sound of growling could be heard behind me. Snake slipped through a hole towards the floor and a much larger wolf-dog followed it growling at Snake as he backed up a little. The dog suddenly saw me and, as if I had some weird effect on it, the dog copied the same actions as it's smaller counterpart, the two dogs sitting on the floor. "I thought you were the one who was good with dogs." I quipped and Snake grumbled again, God, was he easy to tease. We continued through the doors, the dogs staying behind, and we emerged to a long corridor leading to the communication tower.

“We’re almost to the Maintenance base, come on.” I began stepping forward but Snake didn’t follow. “What’s wrong?” I asked. I could see his eyes widen for a moment.

“(y/n)!” He exclaimed. I looked down and saw a small, bright red dot from a laser pointer aiming at my thigh. “(y/n) Get down!” He commanded and reached his arm out for me. I pulled out my pistol from my pocket and aimed it in the direction the laser was coming from, I could see someone laying on their stomach from one of the floors at the watchtower, a large sniper rifle pointing at me. I pulled the trigger and a loud bang bounced off the metal walls. The bullet I shot ricocheted off the railing of the tower and another bang rang out again. The bullet from the sniper easily tore through my thigh and I cried out, falling to the floor. I reached for the pistol which I had dropped but was shot once again through the bicep of my dominant arm. Rolling over onto my back I could see Snake had ducked behind a wall his eyes fixated on me. 

“Snake! Get out of here! Call Otacon and he can lead you to the maintenance base! They’re just trying to lure you out!”

“Don’t move!”

“Leave me behind and make sure Metal Gear is destroyed and Hal gets out safely.” I pleaded

“I’m going to get you out of here, don't worry, just say quiet and save your energy.” He quickly made his way to the door and slipped out, a bullet barely missing him. I laid on the floor, my own blood pooling around me. 

“Idiot.” I thought out loud. He was risking his life and his mission just to save me. Even though I so stupidly tried to shoot at a trained sniper. Soon after Snake left the area, soldiers carried me away, one of them injecting me with a tranquilizer shot. 


	6. Expert Interrogators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence

“Wake up.”

‘Wake, up.” The voice called out again. I opened my eyes and looked up, a man stood in front of me. An older man with slicked-back white hair. I was tied to a chair, my arms tied around my back and each leg tied to the chair’s legs. My arm and my thigh were wrapped with bandages, I must have been moved to a holding cell after I was tranquilized.

“Who are you? Where’s Snake?” I asked. 

“He’ll be joining us soon. You’re quite the lucky girl, I must say. Your Snake went through a lot to keep your heart pumping.” He chuckled.

“What did you do to him?” I asked, worry more evident in my voice than I would like. 

“I just asked him some questions, he’s in a cell awaiting more questioning. I thought I would come to visit you to see what you know.” He placed a revolver on a table before turning back to me.

“Solid Snake was given an optical disk by Baker containing Metal Gear’s combat data. You were one of the scientists working on Metal Gear so you should know, is there any more data? Any copies?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you sure about that?” He said crouching down in infront of me to get a look at my face. He placed his hand on the gunshot wound on my thigh and squeezed. My mouth gaped open as a struggled noise escaped my throat. Blood began soaking through the bandages as he began reopening the wound. 

“I said I don’t know.” I repeated. after regaining my breath,“I was led to believe I was designing a unit for missile defense, I didn’t know REX would be equipped with nuclear weaponry. I was kept in the dark about anything to do with Metal Gear’s true purpose so I don’t know anything about combat data.” He thought about my answer for a moment, seemingly taking it.

“Snake was also found with a Card Key. Where are the other two and what's the trick to using them?" 

"I don't know that either." He squeezed again, harder this time and dug his nails into my skin. Tears streamed down my face as I called out, shouting Snake's name as if it would do something. The man held his hand in place, clamping down into my wound as I cried and screamed in pain. He kept asking the question and would punish me with the same agonizing pain. I couldn’t give up though. If it meant Metal Gear was destroyed, if it meant Snake and Hal got out safe I would have to bear through it. Even if it meant I was killed. 

The torture continued for nearly an hour until a phone rang. The man took his hand off of me and wiped off my blood before picking up the phone. My head slumped forward and I quietly sobbed, the sharp pain shooting through my entire body.

"What? He got out? How?" I could hear the man speaking through gritted teeth. After a moment of him yelling through the phone he hung up, turning back to me. “I’ll be back.” He said and left the room, leaving me alone. I sat in the quiet room, breathing deeply to try and keep myself awake. I felt relief in my chest with the thought of Snake being able to break out. It encouraged me to stay alive for the slim chance he would save me. Maybe if we all got out of here alive Snake would be willing to tell me at least a little bit about himself. The room began spinning around me, I was becoming lightheaded from the blood loss. I leaned my head back and stared at the bright light that illuminated the cell in attempts to keep myself awake but it was no use, my eyelids kept closing on their own, begging for rest. My eyes closed once again and everything around me went dark. 


	7. Escaping Shadow Moses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter may take a little bit to come out since I'm working on finals. I'll try to make the chapter long and spicy though!

I felt something messing with the ropes around my wrists.

“(y/n).”

Someone was holding me now, their arms wrapped around me.

“(y/n).”

I opened my eyes and was met with someone staring back at me. 

“Snake?” His eyes softened when he saw me and his hand laid gently on my face, his thumb rubbing my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into the crook of his neck, “Snake! Oh my god, you’re alive!” I could feel his shoulders tense before relaxing again. He held me by my shoulders and pushed me back again, looking over me.

“Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?” He asked.

“I was interrogated, but I didn’t tell them anything.”

“It must have been horrible.” 

“It was worth it if it meant you were safe, besides, I heard that you went through the same thing to keep me alive. It encouraged me to do the same.” 

“I'm sorry.” His eyes looked downwards. I put my hands on either side of his face and guided him to look me in the eye.

“You saved my life, Snake. You encouraged me to stay strong when you weren’t there with me. You could have left me behind to die and just complete your mission but you trusted me and came back. Thank you.” My smile reassured him, his blue eyes flickered back and forth from my lips and he leaned forward slightly. 

“(y/n)! You’re okay!” I turned to see Hal turning off his camouflage and my face lit up. 

“Hal!” I hoisted myself up off the ground with the help of Snake and hugged Hal tightly. “The both of you are okay, I'm so happy.” My eyes teared up in relief. 

“We need to get out of here, an airstrike was ordered to wipe out the entire base.” Hal informed me and I nodded. Both Snake and Hal were able to get off the top of the destroyed Metal Gear unit but I needed some help because of my leg. 

“I’ll catch you.” Snake assured me. I slid off the side of REX’s top and as promised Snake caught me in his arms. My heart fluttered in my chest seeing him smile at me ever so slightly. I kissed his temple right under his bandana. 

“Thank you, Snake,” I said as I planted my feet on the ground. The underground base began shaking.  
“Lets go.” Snake said as he turned towards the door. But both Otacon and I stopped him. 

“You’re gonna freeze out there if you don’t put something on” I told him and Hal nodded in agreement. Snake spotted his sneaking suit and slipped it on. 

“You’re already looking like yourself again.” Hal commented to Snake as he supported me with his arm. We continued to the door that led to the garage where several Jeeps were parked. Hal helped me into the passenger's seat and looked around for the keys. “Damn, the keys aren’t here.” He exclaimed and I began looking around the car with him. 

“We got company! I’ll hold them off while you look.” Snake shouted as a small group of soldiers ran into the garage. Hal and I started looking again as Snake engaged with the soldiers one by one. I opened a small compartment under the seat and found the key. 

“I found the keys!” I called out. 

“I’ll drive Snake hop in!” Hal took the key from my hand and Snake climbed onto the back, throwing his gun to me and handling the turret. Hal took off from the garage and into the supply port tunnel.

“Snake! There’s a checkpoint up ahead in the tunnel! You’re gonna need to clear a path for us!” I called out as we sped through the tunnel. Snake nodded and readied himself. Soon enough we arrived at the checkpoint and Hal slammed on the breaks, skidding to a stop. Snake shot at one of the boxes that controlled the boom barrier and a small explosion erupted, knocking the checkpoint guards down. Hal hit the gas pedal again and we raced down the tunnel. 

“Nice shooting Snake!” Both Hal and I yelled as we picked up speed. My hair was whipping around as the cold air hit my face. I couldn’t lie, it was exhilarating. Not to mention Hal seemed like he was carrying himself with a newfound confidence I had never seen him show. It seemed as if Snake had impacted both of us for the better. I turned to look at Snake and saw two headlights approach us from behind. A blonde man who looked injured was driving and was gaining on us quickly. 

“Liquid!” Snake yelled and pivoted the turret towards the Jeep behind us. 

“It’s not over yet!” Liquid yelled. Snake and I both began shooting at the vehicle, me aiming towards the wheels and Snake right at the man in the car. It was no use though, the man kept swerving behind us that we couldn’t get a good shot in. The tunnel’s road soon split into two lanes and Liquid matched our speed, driving right next to us. 

“Snake! (y/n)! Daylight!” Hal exclaimed just as I shot holes into the neighboring car’s tires. He served again, the car skidding in front of us. We collided and both cars flipped. 

Once the car stopped flipping and my eyes adjusted to the light I looked next to me, Snake was on the ground next to me, and Hal was on the other side of the car, the two of them were coughing from the Jeep’s smoke. 

“Are you okay?” Snake asked. 

“I think so but I think my leg is stuck under the car,” I responded, trying to pull my leg out. 

“Where’s Liquid?” Speak of the devil and he will appear. Liquid stepped out from behind the car, gun in hand, and pointed at Snake, I gripped Snake’s arm in fear, he couldn’t move either. Before he could shoot through his face twisted in pain, he dropped the gun to the ground and collapsed soon after, presumably dead. 

“FOXDIE.” Snake mumbled, “If he’s dead then that means.”

“What are you talking about? You’ll be okay right?” I questioned but he didn’t answer. Hal appeared from the backside of the Jeep, looking up at the sky. 

“There’s no stealth bombers, what happened to the air raid?” Snake’s codec rang and he accepted the transmission. He stayed silent for a few minutes before looking back at us. “The Colonel was able to stop the air raid. We’re safe.” I sighed in relief as Snake pried himself out from under the car, then helping me. 

“I was told there was a snowmobile nearby, we should be able to ride out from here.” He told us. We began walking that way, coming to a steep incline on the way down. We began carefully making our way down before I slipped and fell on my back. The two men turned to me. “Are you okay?” Snake said worry evident in his voice. I just began laughing, probably louder than was appropriate, 

“Sorry I just slipped, nothing is wrong.” He reached his hand out to me and lifted me up and we continued until we found the snowmobile. It was just big enough for the three of us to fit on. Snake took the front while I sat in between him and Hal.

“Until today, I only lived for myself. Survival has been the only thing I cared about.” Snake said.

“I don’t think that’s just you, everyone’s like that.”

“But I only truly felt alive when I was staring into death’s eyes. Maybe it was just written into my genes.”

“What about now?” Hal piped up. 

“I want to enjoy life, I really do.” I smiled at that. 

“What about you Hal?” I said, bumping the back of my head into his chest. 

“Me?” he asked, scratching the back of his head in thought. “I feel like a new man.” He half laughed.

“Are you going to continue research?” Snake said as he turned to look at him.

“No. I’m done with Science. I’m interested in human psychology now. The reason I got into science in the first place was because I was no good with people. I was scared of people. I was scared of life. But then I met (y/n) and you and I finally learned how to like people. I want to live now, I’m not scared anymore.”

“What about you?” Snake asked, matching my gaze. 

“I want to stand on my own two feet and be able to help people on my own terms. I don’t want to be taken advantage of like that again. I want to know exactly what I’m doing and not be blindsided by people who want to use well-intentioned people for their own gain.” 

“We’re all a bit more alike than I thought.” Snake admitted. I nodded and smiled at Snake. 

“Where to now, Snake?” I asked.

“David.” He said and I gave him a confused look.

“My real name is David.” He placed his hand over mine and squeezed it gently. Flowers bloomed in my chest when I heard him say that. 

“Nice to meet you, David.” I saw something spark in his eyes when I said that. I laughed a little, “Hal and Dave what a coincidence.” Both of them laughed once they connected what I meant. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Hal really laugh before, much less David. I felt happiness wash over me. 

“Maybe we should take a trip to Jupiter.” Snake suggested, nudging me slightly with his elbow. 

“So where you goin’, David?” I asked, and he pondered for a moment.

“I think it’s time for me to look for a new path in life. A new purpose.” 

“Will you find it?” Hal asked. 

David smiled slightly, “I know I’ll find it.” David turned on the snowmobile’s ignition and began driving away from the base, I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his back. Even though the three of us went through hell, I think we all came out of there as better people. Maybe, just maybe we can all stick together and find our paths through life. 


	8. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual content, injuries, blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with finals and can finally finish this fic. Yay!!! This last chapter is somewhat of a rewrite of a smut I wrote about eight months ago. It's much much much longer now and works a bit more with the rest of the story. Enjoy! and thank you so much for reading I had a lot of fun writing this and really appreciate the support.

I typed away at my keyboard, my eyes scanning across the computer screen. Even though Hal and I had been slaving away on our computers for the past few months, no Information on any leads have appeared for the last few months. This slowed down any progress to an infuriating crawl, leaving the two of you to spend many sleepless nights searching through the dark web for any information we could get our hands on. 

I leaned back in my chair and looked at the clock, it was the early hours of the morning. My eyes stung from staring at the screen and from the lack of sleep. I rubbed my eyes before standing up from my small desk chair, I should probably eat something and make some more coffee before getting back to work. I quietly made my way out of my room, through the living area, and into the small kitchen. 

A small plate was left out on the counter with a sandwich and a sticky note, my name written on the note. I took a bite of the sandwich and could immediately tell it was made by David by the bland taste. I ate it anyway, realizing how hungry I actually was after the first bite. After I finished my sandwich and began scooping coffee grounds into a filter, I could barely hear footsteps making their way down the hall. ‘David’ I thought to myself again. His footsteps were much quieter than Hal’s, even when he wasn’t a mission. It was just a habit of his and he consciously had to make his footsteps at least a little bit louder as to not give his two roommates a heart attack.

“Coffee?” I asked as David approached me. He hummed in acknowledgment as he sat down at the table. When the coffee began brewing I leaned against the counter and saw the ex-mercenary rubbing his temples as he grabbed a cigarette from the pack laying on the table.

“Can’t sleep?” 

Another grumbled response escaped his lips as he put the now lit cigarette in his mouth, taking a long, slow inhale.

“Anything on the leads?”

“No.”

I shuffled over to the small table and sat across from David, my head in my hands, rubbing my eyes.

The three of us have been hiding for nearly a year now, moving from shitty apartment to shitty apartment under different identities. Thankfully we were able to score an apartment that was in a quieter part of town. I couldn’t hear anything outside apart from the rain hitting the window over the sink. The two of us sat in silence for some time until David broke the silence.

“Did you eat?” 

“Yeah. I ate the sandwich you left out for me, it sucked.”

The man sitting across from me let out a half-huff half- chuckle.

“When did you get so worried about me so suddenly anyway? You barely eat yourself. Is being in hiding this long without a mission finally getting to you?” I was only slightly joking as I leaned over the table and poked Snake’s shoulder. While Hal still had high hopes that the leads weren’t dead ends, both David and I were starting to lose the hope that Hal held on to. 

After meeting Snake during the Metal Gear Incident on Shadow Moses, we went our separate ways for a time, Snake went back to his home in Alaska, Hal moved to England, and I went back to college to get my Master’s in Computer Science. That was, until information about Metal Gear REX was leaked onto the black market. Hal got in contact with both David and I to recruit us for Anti- Metal Gear activism. David accepted, and so did I. After all, I was one of the people responsible for the creation of REX. Both Hal and I worked on the project under the belief that it was a defense system, not a weapon for nuclear war. That idea weighed on my mind a lot, and admittedly, I often overworked myself because of it. 

“Thank you, for the sandwich I mean. I appreciate you worrying.” 

“Whoever said I was worried? Just making sure you don’t starve to death in your room, Otacon would kill me.”

I quietly laughed as I stood up and walked back over to the counter and grabbed the coffee pot. 

“I am worried about you though.” 

My heart jumped and I dropped the coffee pot onto the floor, hot coffee spilling all over my legs before the pot shattered on the tile. I stepped backward before my brain could register that there was glass on the floor and the shards cut into the bottom of my feet. My body stilled as my muscles tensed. David quickly put out his cigarette and walked over to where I was standing.

“Ah- Wait your feet-!” He ignored my warning as he leaned over and scooped me up. He made it look like I didn’t weigh any more than a bag of groceries, I felt so childish getting flustered over him carrying me and especially over the statement. Carrying me into the bathroom, David sat me down on the small sink counter. He grabbed a small medical kit and quickly got to work addressing my wounds, gingerly lifting my foot and pulling the shards of glass out with a pair of tweezers. I gripped the edges of the counter and cursed.

“Why did you drop the damn pot?” David didn’t look up at me when he asked that, he seemed nervous. 

“I-ah fuck- I burnt my hand.” I lied through my clenched teeth. Snake visibly paused for a moment as he thought of what to say next.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Shit, he called me out. I sighed and leaned my head back.

“It’s about what you said, it surprised me.” Snake finished bandaging my foot before he stood up and crossed his arms.

“Can you stand?” 

“I think so.” I replied. I placed my feet on the floor but as soon as my weight shifted pain shot up my leg and I stumbled forward, bracing against David’s chest. In that moment I became acutely aware of what David was wearing, or rather, what he wasn’t. He was only wearing a pair of baggy grey sweatpants leaving him topless. He grabbed my waist and sat me back on the counter. My face was burning red and I know he could see it. 

“Enjoying the view, huh” Snake motioned to his body making me even more embarrassed.

“Shut the hell up,” I mumbled, weakly punching his bicep. The both of us laughed quietly before the room fell silent. 

“I never said I didn’t care about you. I don’t know why you’re so surprised.” 

“You never said you did.” 

“Dammit, what do you want me to say to you? I know you got a crush on me. I don’t know what else to do.” The room grew deadly silent. The both of us were close but it wasn’t often that we would be this caring towards one another so for him to say something like that was surprising. There was always an unspoken courtship in between us but also an unspoken agreement to not act on our feelings. When the two of us first met Snake was snarky and flirty, almost aggressively so. But as time went on our relationship morphed into respect and soon a close friendship. 

I looked up at David and his eyes shifted uncomfortably. My hands moved to his sides and I grabbed his now clammy hands. 

“What are we gonna do about this,” I said softly. He squeezed my hands and I looked back up to him. David’s normally sharp eyes had softened as he met my gaze. Snake leaned forward and kissed me briefly, sending electricity down my spine. I leaned my forehead against his own and took a deep breath before he leaned back in and continued what he had started. His hand squeezed my waist and I rested my back against the mirror, his body now hunched over mine. The kiss was sloppy but neither of us really knew anything about intimacy, I wouldn’t ask for anything else though. Snake gently moved my head to the side, his lips traveling down my neck as his hands ran up my sides, taking my t-shirt with them. 

“What about Hal?” 

“What about him?” Snake hummed against my neck.

“What if he hears- us?”

“Otacon is on the other side of the apartment and he can’t hear shit when he’s listening to music. He didn’t hear the coffee pot break and you cursing all the way from over here.” I mentally agreed with his statement but still made a point in my mind to stay quiet for the small chance he came looking for the two of you. I couldn’t really continue my thought though as Snake took my shirt the rest of the way off my body, leaving my top half exposed. He stepped back and stared at me for a moment.

“Enjoying the view, huh?” I mocked him and he coughed into his hands as his cheeks began burning. I could fully tell what he was wanting to do, he was just working up the courage to say it in his mind. 

“Can I-?” David stopped in the middle of his question and his eyes shifted back and forth between my face and my chest. 

“Yeah. Yeah, go ahead.” I replied. He leaned down taking one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth. Squinting my eyes at the unfamiliar feeling I leaned my head forward, hair falling over my shoulders and creating a curtain around Dave’s head. I opened my eyes back up and my gaze met David’s. He was still playing with my nipples but his sharp eyes were locked onto my face, attentively watching to see my reactions. I couldn’t help but shift my legs as I felt my arousal growing. My knee accidentally brushed against David’s crotch and his mouth left my breast as his back arched, a low groan escaping him. His head leaned down towards my stomach. I hurriedly sat up, thinking I had hurt him and grabbed Snake’s face, spouting apologies. A low chuckle slipped from his mouth before he connected his lips back with mine biting down onto my lip and squeezing my breasts harder than he was before. 

“It’s fine- besides, there’s one more thing I wanted to try before I fucked you.” He growled into the kiss and it sent shivers up and down my spine. David’s hands left my breasts and his fingers looped into the waistband on my shorts and underwear. I lifted myself off the counter slightly, inviting him to take them off. He slid the clothing down my legs, careful to avoid the bandaged areas on my foot. After throwing my underwear to the side he moved to my legs and spread them. He pressed his thumb against me and slid up, hitting my clit. My back arched and my body pressed against his chest, his name escaping my mouth through a drawn-out hiss. 

“That’s what I was waiting for.” He smirked as he began rubbing me and watching my reactions with his icy blue eyes. My breathing quickly began growing more erratic at his touch, catching in my throat almost every time his finger hit my bud. 

“You. You’re ah- enjoy-ing this aren’t you, asshole?” He chuckled and leaned in close to my ear.

“I’ve been wanting to know what I could do to you for so long.” His tone heavily reminded me of how he first would talk to me when we met back on Shadow Moses. My heart skipped a beat thinking of that. As annoying as it was, it was oddly endearing thinking back on it. Dave’s finger entered me and I clamped a hand over my mouth as my entire body shuddered at his touch. He moved my hand out of the way with his own free one and replaced it with his mouth, his tongue entangling mine as I grew closer to my climax. My hips jolted forward causing him to hit my G-spot. I let out a moan too loud for my own comfort and he immediately began replicating the movement with precision driving me mad. My mouth gaped as my head tilted back at my climax, my entire body shuddering on release. He pulled his fingers from inside of me and sucked the fluids off of them.

“You’re gross.” I groaned as I put my head in my hands in embarrassment. He laughed and I looked back up to him, a lopsided smile spreading across his face. I had only seen small smiles and smirks up to this point but seeing a full smile on him was so special and intimate. I mentally saved the image in my head as I took in the new sight. He looked so pretty like this, his hair messy and his lips slightly swollen. I ran my fingers through his hair and ruffled it before he tenderly kissed my brow, just above my eye. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? You know I’m-” He trailed off, concern subtly lacing his voice. Neither of us had a condom but I was fully aware of his infertility. 

“It’s okay, David. I want you.” He kissed me again before he removed his sweatpants and boxers and lined himself up to me. 

“Hold on to me it may hurt.” I nodded and he inserted himself, my eyes clenching shut with the sudden intrusion. I rested my head against Snake’s shoulder, a small sob erupting from my chest as my nails slightly dug into his forearms. I could feel him twitching inside me, his patience was being tested. I ran my fingers through his hair towards the nape of his neck. I always had a small hunch he had soft hair and my hypothesis was confirmed as I ran my fingers through his brown locks that dangled over his brows. 

“You can start moving now,” I whispered after a minute or two, finally feeling comfortable enough for him to start. He tested the waters as he rocked his hips back and forth painfully slow, a long groan escaping him. He continued, his soft moaning and grunting fully distracting me from the pain. I kissed him and tugged the hair towards the base of his neck causing him to buck into me and quietly moan my name. 

“You can go- faster- if you want.” I managed to tell him in between pants and moans.

“Do  _ you _ want me to go faster?” He asked, half teasing. I nodded and his pace quickened and he lifted both of my legs, allowing himself to grind deeper into me. He rammed himself into me harder hitting everywhere that would drive me wild. I bit my lip in the feeble attempt to keep my composure but the both of us were complete messes by this point as we went back and forth sharing sloppy kisses and moaning each other's names. David’s jaw clenched and he hissed as he began nearing his climax, his once rhythmic thrusting getting messy. He only had a few more before he released inside of me, moaning his name into my ear. I shuddered, his moaning bringing me over the edge soon after him. After a few more lazy thrusts he pulled out, leaving his cum inside of me. He held me tightly as we both regained our breath. 

“Thank you,” I whispered into his neck.

“For what?” 

“For worrying about me.”

“I can’t help it.” 

“Why?”

“Because I care about you (y/n). I…” He trailed off for a moment, sighing. 

“Because I love you (y/n).” 

My eyebrows raised up when he said this, a warmth spreading through me and prickling in my chest. 

“I love you too, David.” 

He gave me a gentle kiss on my temple before putting his boxers and sweatpants on then helping me get my own clothing back on. He picked me up from the counter and carried me to the small couch in the main living area. He sat down with me in his lap, my head leaning against his shoulder. 

In the morning Hal walked into the kitchen to see a broken coffee pot, cold coffee spilled on the floor, a small trail of blood leading to the bathroom, and his two roommates sleeping on the couch together. He decided it wasn't worth questioning, for now, turning around and walking back into his room. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
